


Magical Girl

by Judysupremus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Kaalki does what she wants, Marinette panics, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judysupremus/pseuds/Judysupremus
Summary: Marinette accidentally portals into the batcave.Short and silly
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 34
Kudos: 750





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on an outline for Use Your Brain but this was stuck in my head.

Marinette has spent several months in Gotham, doing her very best to stay safe and under everyone's radar. Luckily, the new environment and the onslaught of college in a foreign country has helped her stay out of trouble.

Until now.

She had transformed with Kaalki so she could stretch her legs and have the hope of a quick get away. Marinette had hopped into Paris for a small pick me up with the help of her maman and papas macarons. She was able to sneak in the back and grab a box without any issue.

She stood in the alley, the box to her nose, enjoying the wonderful smell of home. Alya and Nino walk past her and in a panic Marinette opened a portal, the only clear thought being 'Gotham' and 'safe place' and 'secret'.

*

The bats had finished patrol and debriefing and as they were removing their various capes, boots, and weapons a circle of green light appears in the middle of the cave. 

Out of it pops a petite woman, bent over with one hand on her knee, the other holding a large pink box.

"That was way too close!" She's covered in a bright flash of light and her appearance changes. Where there was once a suspicious uniform is now a set of black boots, dark skinny jeans, a red tee, and a short black leather jacket. Her dark hair falls in a curtain around her face. Next to her floats a tiny creature that is giggling.

"What's so funny?"

*

Marinette looks up at Kaalki when she doesn't answer and is met with the realization that she has no idea where she is or if it was safe to drop the transformation. She's getting sloppy. 

When she turns around she's looking at a group of very angry vigilantes. Her blue eyes grow as big as planets.

"Umm..hi?" She ventures with a small wave.

"Who the hell are you and how the fuck did you get in here?" 

Marinette face flushes as she looks at everyone in the room. Batman. Mon deiu, it's Batman. So that meant the one approaching her is Robin. And the one pointing a gun at her knees is Red Hood. At least Nightwing, Red Robin, and Black Bat look relatively calm. Maybe not calm, just not murderous.

"I did not come here on purpose! I don't even know where here actually is!" She starts in a panicked voice then turns to the floating creature. "This is not home! Why are we in the batcave?!"

"You didn't ask for home, Guardian. You asked for Gotham, safe, and, secret. I wanted to meet someone famous. The batcave is all four!" 

"I don't mean to interrupt, but are you a magical girl?" Nightwing practically squeals.

"Uh.."

"What does that matter dickface?"

"It's so cool! I want to be a magical girl, too!"

"What's in the box?"

"Macarons?"

"Ooo! Will you share?"

"Stop it you imbeciles!"

"Where are your parents young lady?"

"Paris!"

"So you're not open to adoption?"

"What? No!"

"What about joining our team?"

"I'm not sure that's the best idea..."

"I will not stand for this!"

"But she's so cute! Small and magical, like a pixie!"

Robin makes a move to subdue her. She springs away and hands the pastry box to Nightwing, he seems the most trustworthy.

Robin is quick to follow her and what happens next is strange and hilarious. 

Marinette flits and dances about, Robin chases her full of threats. She starts to laugh when people clap for her backflips and parkour. When Robin gets close enough she ducks underneath him and tries to flip his cape over his head.

But Robin is fast and after a short struggle he has pinned her to the ground. Marinette is giggling, face red, and eyes sparkling. 

Red Hood wolf whistles and Robin removes himself quickly. Marinette stands up and Kaalki floats over, finishing a macaron.

"Ready when you are, Guardian."

Marinette transforms in a burst of light. 

"Until next time!" She gives a wink and a two finger salute. Then she opens a portal to the roof next to her apartment building. And she's gone.

"Magical girls are so magical." Dick says on sigh, now holding a mostly empty pastry box. 

Red Robin has already examined the logo and found Tom and Sabine's Bakery in Paris. Then their daughter enrolled in Gotham University on a scholarship. Then her ex boyfriend, Adrien Agreste, his father a convicted terrorist, and the disappearance of a superhero named Ladybug.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, winner of the Wayne Foundation Scholarship, receives an invitation to have lunch with Bruce Wayne himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't going to write more. But I did.

Marinette just had lunch with Bruce Wayne. She spent 90 minutes with him and had no real idea why. The only thing she could ever recall is that he charmed the wits out of her.

She had the rest of the afternoon free and chose to go home and work on some projects. 

Before she knew it the day was long over. She pulled herself away from her project and stretched.

"Are you hungry Tikki? Tikki?" Marinette couldn't see her kwami, or any of them, in sight.

She whipped around to her apartment window. There were two vigilantes sitting on her fire escape, eating their way through a bag of chips and talking quietly.

She stomped over to the window and threw it open, making them jump.

"I told you no!" You do not get to come around here and drew attention to my existence!" 

"But Dad said lunch went really well!" 

Red Hood smacked Nightwing across the back of the head.

"Nightwing, the only person I had lunch with today was-. Well shit."

\---

Several weeks later Marinette was finishing lunch with Tim at a cafe near WE before he had to go back to work.

"You have to come have dinner, M. Have mercy on poor Dick he thought you knew already. Damian will not stop giving him hell and the rest of us have mostly forgiven him."

"And me having dinner with the boys will redeem him?" She raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Joining the team would absolve him of his sins but as you keep saying no a weekly dinner is the next best thing."

"Hmm."

\---

"Ok, do you remember the plan, Dick?"

"Yes!"

"Are you ready to run interference, Alfred?"

"Absolutely, Miss Marinette."

\---  
Damian found Tim in the kitchen after breakfast. Instead of going for his fourth cup of coffee he dumped the rest of the pot into the sink. And left the kitchen with a juice box.  
-  
Tim saw Jason in the garden reading a book titled Wrangler. He didn't know whether he was more worried about the half naked cowboy on the cover or that Jason was using Damian's katana as a back scratcher.  
-  
Jason passed the library only to do a double take. Damian was curled up with a pillow in one of the chairs crying at his phone. 

"...Demon Spawn?"

"I'm fine. It's just that video, ya know. The one with all the happy rescue puppies when they get adopted." 

Jason ran away silently screaming.

\---  
The vigilantes were suiting up for patrol in abosolute silence that night until Damian entered the cave and all hell broke loose.

"Jason, I will fucking kill you! Where is it?!"

"What the fuck are you taking about, Demon Spawn?"

"My katana! My favorite katana is missing! And I know it was you!"

"What would I want with that piece of shit!"

Red Robin was physically restraining Damian, glad he was already suited and ready to deal with the feral gremlin.

"I will kill you too, Tim, if you don't get off me!" 

"You've already tried that punk."

Jason turned to ask Dick if he could get Damian under control only to see him fully suited and quietly laughing. 

At the look on Jason's face he started laughing harder and pointing at them, tears running down his face. "You were right. He has an unnatural obsession with that thing!"

Damian had thrown Red Robin off and was charging at his older brother - if Nightwing wanted to laugh he could do it through a broken jaw.

"Oh shit! You better run Cupcake!"

"Merde. Dick, help!" Nightwing yelled as he took off running.

"Dick?!"

They watched as the illusion of Nightwing became a petite woman in a cat costume. Lady Noire was doing her very best to out run Damian but it was hard as she was still laughing.

Meanwhile, Dick came out from behind the batmobile dressed like a fox. "Damian, stop!"

"Who the hell is that?!" 

They watched as Dick conjured up copies of Lady Noire trying to slow down Damian. 

Eventually he managed to snag the right one and wrestled her to the ground. Lady Noire gave triumphant whoop when she had him pinned. 

Bruce, in his full Batman glory, glared at everyone in the room. 

"What is going on here?"

"I'm a magical girl now!"


End file.
